1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a take-up tube transporting apparatus, and particularly to a transporting apparatus for conical take-up tubes from a textile machine such as a double twister toward a winder.
2. Prior Art
In supplying conical take-up tubes discharged from a double twister to a winder, in the past, a predetermined number of conical take-up tubes discharged from the double twister are collectively placed on a carrier, which is manually carried to the winder.
The conventional carrying of conical take-up tubes from the double twister to the winder is labor-taking, and is difficult to manage or control timing or the like.
An object of this invention is to provide an apparatus capable of completely automating the carrying of take-up tubes from the double twister or the like to the winder.
For achieving the aforesaid object, this invention provides a take-up tube transporting apparatus comprising: tray transporting line which circulate endlesswise in two upper and lower stages between a winder and a preparation machine for replacing conical take-up tubes ejected from a textile machine with spinning bobbins to send the latter to said textile machine, a take-up tube mounting device for supplying the conical take-up tubes ejected from the preparation machine to empty trays which circulate along the tray transporting lines, and a take-up tube supplying device for removing the conical take-up tubes from the take-up tube mounting trays delivered from the take-up tube supplying device to the tray transporting lines to supply said conical take-up tubes toward a winder.
In the take-up tube transporting apparatus constructed as described above, in the take-up tube mounting device, the conical take-up tubes discharged from the preparation machine are supplied to the empty trays which circulate along the tray transporting lines, the trays with take-up tubes are transported to the take-up tube supplying device by the tray transporting lines, and the conical take-up tubes are removed thereat and supplied toward the stand-by winder.
On the other hand, the trays circulate along the tray transporting lines and are transported to the take-up tube mounting device.